Valentines Day Blues
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: When Rose gets her heart broken by her best friend and her boyfriend she finds an unlikely friendship with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. But then she starts receiving gifts from a secret admirer. She finds herself unwillingly falling for Scorpius and this unknown boy, who will she choose? Which one is she betraying by wanting the other? R/S Rewritten!
1. Rock Bottom

**A/N: Hello, I realise that I already have this story all published and everything but I wrote it so long ago that I just look back now and actually cringe. I hope that this is an improvement on the last one I really do but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Much love once again. Mnm x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the ideas in my brain**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own the image for this story either, I got it from tazusajoe37 on deviant art and I hope they don't mind me using it but I just thought that it was perfect**

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

Chapter 1 – Rock Bottom

"Rose, hunny, what happed? Talk to us we're worried about you" coaxed Lily, She and all Rose's other female relatives were sat cross-legged in a semi-circle at the base of Rose's chair. Rose on the other hand was sat firmly in the chair, arms wrapped around her legs staring into the flames, tear stained cheeks going bright pink off the heat of the fire. She was ignoring her cousins in the hopes that they would leave her alone, she understood that they were just trying to help her but she needed to be left with her thoughts. She couldn't stand their sympathy, the pitying looks and touches; their very presence was annoying her.

It took 10 more minutes for them to realise that she really wasn't going to open up to them, and, 40 minutes after they had chased her crying to the heads common room, they finally left her in peace. All 4 women of the Weasley/Potter clan filed out of the portrait and headed back to their respective houses. Hours passed, dinner came and went and the sky turned from cloud dotted blue to dark starry black. The fire burned low in the hearth and still Rose never moved, eyes still glued to the flames as if they could swallow her whole, as if she could just wake up and this nightmare would be over. Unfortunately, this was reality, and there was no escaping it, she just knew she'd sit there until she could bring herself to move.

The time, and the silence, had allowed her to think and she couldn't understand how she had been so utterly stupid, how she hadn't seen it, surely everyone else had, the pitying meaningful looks her cousins had shared told her they knew exactly what was wrong. For weeks now they'd both been acting so shifty, especially around each other, secret sideways glances and meaningful looks, they'd both been quite shifty with her too, quiet and almost guilty but she hadn't thought they'd have anything to be guilty about. How wrong she was.

She didn't understand how they could have gone behind her back like that; wouldn't it have made more sense to tell her? Sure she would have been angry and hurt at first but she could've gotten over it and it wouldn't have hurt on this scale.

Reliving the moment, when she opened the cupboard door, drawn to the sounds as the good prefect she was, and discovering her boyfriend locked in a passionate embrace with her best friend. Her ex-best friend. She had been unable to breath as her world collapsed around her and her heart was torn from her chest. The two lovers had broken apart and stared in guilty horrified shock at the chocking red-head. When Emily had been brave enough to take a step forward it had jolted Rose back to reality, ignoring the reaching hand of her best friend she had fled, past the great hall and her cousins up the stairs to the heads common room. 7 hours later here she still was.

Sheer exhaustion took over and Rose dozed off in front of the fire, luckily into a dreamless sleep.

~VDB~

Scorpius stomped up the stairs daring them to change on him, dripping with mud and freezing cold dressed in drenched Quidditch robes. Practicing in the horrible January weather had done nothing to sooth his already horrific mood. The few younger years who had gotten in his way had all but died of fright from the horrific looks he gave them, living up to the past of the Malfoy name.

But what really had Scorpius in such a horrific mood was not only was it Valentine's Day in 17 days, but the girl he really wanted to be with had spent all day hanging around the neck of her boyfriend. Sharing a heads dormitory with her almost killed him, having to hear her giggle and kiss, wanting to be the one who got to do that.

On top of that, they were supposedly sworn enemies. Weasley versus Malfoy in that age old pureblood battle. But Scorpius didn't believe that anymore, he loved Rose, he just wanted to be with her, but years of fighting had made sure that Rose hated him, and his love was doomed to be unrequited.

Sending a few more black looks to anyone who passed him for good measure Scorpius finally reached the portrait that served as a door to the heads dormitory's and muttering the password he entered. And then stopped short. Lying asleep on the couch by the fire was Rose, she looked all that is peaceful but he could see the puffiness of her closed eyes and the dry tears that stained her cheeks. He was filled with a desire to hurt whoever had made her cry like this but he stifled it.

He attempted to walk quietly through the common room, without disturbing her but he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up walking into the small counter in their kitchen causing her to jolt awake.

"Oh, Malfoy" she looked up at him, adorable in her sleepy state and he felt a smile tugging at his lips. That was until of course her face crumped again into tears and she turned away from him.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked, against his better judgement sitting down beside her.

Rose had managed to keep most of her composure around everyone else but something in the way Scorpius had said it broke her resolve and she told him everything, not looking at him for the mocking look she was sure to find on his face.

She was surprised therefore when he took her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. As he held her she calmed enough to fall back asleep, and in that moment he vowed to do everything that he could for her.

* * *

**Please read and review! I'd love to know what you think and the more reviews the faster I will update!**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta reader so if you'd like to do that please let me know :)**

**Mnm x**


	2. By Any Other Name

**A/N: Hello again! Time for another chapter, in an effort to be a better writer and because inspiration keeps striking me I am updating again! Yayayayayay. So Enjoy!**

**Many Thanks to my reviewer: ChandlerBing12 I really appreciated it and I'm glad to know someone's enjoying it.**

**Thank you also Silverstare; BloodPixie140; Zenyatta20; dance4ever95; KayleeRay; Harryfan94 and Kyla-b for favouriting/following the story/me also means a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do own a very nice purple laptop but I do not own Harry Potter Universe :(**

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

Chapter 2 – By Any Other Name

Scorpius woke early the next morning, day 1 of his 17 day plan leading all the way up to that momentous occasion, Valentine's Day. He was really quite proud of himself, having really pulled it out of the bag the night before, planning all of this successfully and ahead of time! If this didn't cheer Rose up and win him her heart well then he didn't know what would for surely there could be nothing better than being wooed by a secret admirer.

That morning he made his way down to breakfast, smiling all the way, until he reached a corridor on the first floor, just around the corner from the great hall. It was early, so no one in their right mind would be up and about, but there she was, standing there next to an open cupboard door. Obviously the one where it had all happened last night.

Steeling his nerve, Scorpius went over to Rose and closed the door, taking her by the arm and steering her away to a window where he sat her on the ledge.

"You can't let this get to you" he whispered comfortingly as she just looked up at him, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"But it hurts" he broken voice cut him to the very core as she looked down again.

"Look at me" he demanded gently and when she didn't he tipped her chin up. "You are Rose Weasley, you've managed to deal with every fight we've ever had and throw every insult back at me. There's no way you're going to let a little thing like this stand in your way and I know you're not going to let them see they've hurt you"

Scorpius was pleased when he saw a small spark reignite in her eyes.

"You're right." She said, standing up and walking away from him "What's happening to me, I'm sitting here crying at my enemy." She walked away and he watched her, but just before the corner she turned to him.

"Thanks," he could see the small smile on her face "Scorpius" he felt a small thrill at the way she said his name. And before he could say anything more she disappeared again, leaving him with a stupid grin stretched across his mouth.

~VDB~

Scorpius spent the rest of the day on a high, he didn't see much of Rose, it being a Saturday and having no classes, but just their encounter this morning had lifted his spirits. A fact that did not go unnoticed by his friends.

"Scorpius." A pause "SCORPIUS!" said boy jumped out of his skin and turned to Ethan Goyle sat next to him.

"What!" he spat, annoyed at the shock his friend has just given him.

"What has gotten into you today?" Ethan demanded, frowning slightly "One minute you're blissfully happy in la-la land and we can't get a word out of you and the next your snapping as if the world is miserable.

"Nothing" Scorpius returned quietly, Ethan was right, he'd been sitting here with him and Mark Zabini for a good hour now and he had no idea what they were talking about, but he couldn't seem to get Rose out of his head. If he wasn't thinking about last night, he was thinking about this morning, or the plan for tonight.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a clip over the head, one he thoroughly deserved.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he muttered, "what were we talking about? Kate? Carris? Quidditch?" he looked between the boys, who just rolled their eyes at him and returned to their conversation which had been about the potions homework.

~VDB~

Rose had spent most of her day curled up in the common room, it wasn't that she was hiding; she just didn't want to face everyone yet. The wounds were still too fresh and whilst she did feel better, there was nothing she wanted to do more than curl up with her new book _Edenbrooke _and loose herself in the romance of it all.

Chicken soup for the soul might be all well and good, but romance was for the heart, especially when it needed mending.

All too soon, the clock struck 8pm and curfew descended on Hogwarts, as head girl she had rounds to do tonight and she spent the next two hours walking the deserted corridors sending more than one passionate couple back to bed with house points docked.

By the time she made it back to her room she was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to just drop onto her bed in exhaustion, but even that was not to be as she was distracted by an insistent tapping at her window. Looking she saw one of the school owls perched on the ledge, tapping away at her window, she crossed the room too let the little creature in.

It flew in, dropped a letter on her bed, circled the room once and swooped back out, as quickly as it had arrived. Shutting the window and locking it firmly Rose went over and picked up the parchment, looking down confused at the unfamiliar script.

_Miss Rose Weasley_

It read. Curious she quickly tore it open, anxious to see who could be writing to her so late at night.

_Beautiful Rose,_  
_You have lived for 17 years and I have not paid you the attention you deserved for each and every day of those years, you have grown more beautiful and lovelier with every passing day. I want to make up for lost time and celebrate each Valentines I have missed, starting tonight._  
_I hope that you like my gifts and come to believe my love for you._  
_Love,_  
_Your Secret Admirer x_

Rose could barely breathe as she read and reread the letter over and over, unsure whether this was genuine or someone playing a cruel trick on her wounded heart. But then she noticed what was on the bed beside her and could not contain her smile.

Lying on the bed beside her was her name sake. A cheesy gift to be sure, but Liam had never got her anything so beautiful. A single perfect blood red rose, that looked almost as if it had been carved for her so perfect it was.

She placed the rose in a vase on her desk and climbed into bed, falling asleep with a contented smile on her face.

Scorpius smiled himself to sleep in the room only two doors away, having seen her happy face on getting the rose he knew he had made the right decision. This was sure to win her heart.

* * *

**So! There you go I really hope you like it and I'd love to know your thoughts on the story and IM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS sorry I put that in caps so that it would catch your attention aha, not shouting.**

**Much Love and thanks for reading!**

**MaryandMerlin x**


	3. Paris, Mon Cherie?

**A/N: Hello again :) It hasn't been that long so you can't be mad only a little over a week, I had been planning on posting this yesterday but I got caught up in my school work! I know! Me enjoying school work it's unheard of but anyway on with the story.**

**Thanks to Dancingchocolatesumduge for beta-ing this chapter for me**

**Thanks also to ****Dancingchocolatesumduge; Bloodpixie140; NoNeed99 (your email didn't send in that review btw incase you think I ignored you); EileenRickett and potterphilosepher for reviewing :) they really mean a lot to me and it's so nice to know people are enjoying it**

******And another thank you to Cal-Kitty; Dancingchocolatesmudge; Condiotti; whatapileofshit10 (to be honest im not sure if this person is being genuine or using their name to suggest what they think of my story but hey its another follower so :) ); NoNeed99; hoaluvpatrome567; EileenRicket; Marianne 16; ch3rrypops and LuvSiriusBlack for following and/or favouriting this story and/or me :D thanks guys!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own this world or these characters or anything :/**

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

Chapter 3 – Paris, Mon Cherie?

Scorpius woke that morning with another smile on his face, just as Rose did two rooms over, both were blissfully happy as they lay there, the Sunday morning sunlight streaming in their windows. Rose glanced at her rose and Scorpius looked over the gifts for tonight, pleased with what he had been able to get and thankful that at least his mother was willing to help him.

Both got up and got dressed, Rose leaving slightly faster than he did meant that they missed each other by minutes, heading down to breakfast.

Scorpius used the silent walk to think about what he was really doing, he had fancied Rose from the beginning of the year, but the lengths he was going to, the happiness he felt when he saw a smile light up her face, his utter joy at being the cause of her joy. For six years they had been enemies of the worst sort, hating each other, fighting all of the time; and now, now he had this feeling bubbling inside of him, as strong as the hate had been.

Scorpius chuckled to himself slightly, amazed at his lack of fear and just his deep amusement. It seems, he thought, there really is quite a fine line between hate, and love.

~VDB~

When Rose made it down to breakfast she took a spot amongst her cousins, doing her best to not look for Liam and Emily and thankfully succeeding, but that was only because they weren't there.

She didn't want to think about where they were.

She attempted to make breakfast as normal as possible, smiling and even laughing with her cousins, now that Fred and James had left the year before they were starting to diminish in number. Rose, Albus and Louis were all the 7th years left, with Molly and Roxanne a year below them and Lucy, Hugo and Lily a year below that. Soon the Potter/Weasley clan would have left Hogwarts for good. Rose was immensely saddened by this thought.

Their nice family morning was ruined however, as a shadow loomed over Rose's shoulder, she didn't have to turn around to know that it was Liam and Emily stood behind her the look on her cousins faces and the restraining hands placed on the arms of all three boys present was enough warning.

"Rose," came a quiet, tentative but familiar voice. This voice, as much as she now hated the owner, still made her heart throb uncomfortably in her chest. "Can we talk to you?"

Slowly she turned in her seat, catching Scorpius' eye as she did and this small gleam of comfort from a familiar face gave Rose confidence in herself and she stood defiantly facing them. Emily looked worse than Rose, her face tear stained and a mess. Liam stood tall but his face betrayed his sorrow and guilt. Wordlessly she nodded following them out of the Great Hall with every eye burning into her back.

They found an empty classroom and she looked expectantly at them, leaning on the wall trying her best to look more confident and brazen than she felt. Clearly it was working as they shifted nervously under her gaze.

"Well?" she finally demanded of them, enjoying them flinch at her harsh tone.

"Rose, Rose I'm sorry I'm so so sorry" Emily burst out suddenly, taking a step forward and then a step back tears streaming down her face. "We didn't want to hurt you, I don't know what happened it was stupid it was so stupid. I'm sorry"

"Don't you think it would have made more sense to tell me? To break up with me? Did you want me to be humiliated in front of the whole school? Did you like the danger. DID YOU!" Rose's voice had gotten steadily louder and her cool composure was abandoned as the anger she had been biting back for two days now came out in full force. She caught herself though and forced herself to stop biting back the angry words that bubbled in her throat.

Emily just stood there shaking her head crying silently, Liam attempted to make things better this time.

"Rose, you have to believe that we both love you, yes we made a stupid decision but I don't want it to ruin yours an Emily's friendship. Hate me all you like, it was my fault I wasn't brave enough but please don't blame her." He begged

"I blame you both, you, you were my boyfriend, you meant the world to me. I loved you" he looked down at those words "and my best friend, who I trusted the most, who has been through 7 years with me. How could you?" she took a deep breath, looked at them both and decided to be the bigger person.

"I don't hate you" Emily looked up and opened her mouth as if to speak but Rose cut her off "No, don't. I don't hate you, but I don't like you and I can't forgive you, not yet anyway. If you had done it differently, honestly, I would have been hurt and angry at first but I could have gotten over it if you had really wanted to be together. But doing it this way, I don't know. I need space from both of you. Please, just leave me alone." And with that she turned and walked away.

~VDB~

Scorpius was relieved when the portrait opened and in stepped Rose, he hadn't seen her all day, not since she left the Great Hall with Emily and Liam this morning. Now she was here, all wrapped up and it was obvious from her rosy cheeks she'd spent the day outside despite the icy wind.

It didn't look like she had been crying though, which was always a good thing and as she unravelled all her big clothing and sat before the fire Scorpius spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, and there was a world of confusion in her eyes. She smiled sadly at him and shook her head. "Not really, but I will be.

~VDB~

When Rose went to bed she was shocked to see another letter on her bed but then she glanced over at her rose and smiled remembering the night before and suddenly she felt so much happier. She opened it carefully ignoring the box for now.

_Dearest Rose,  
Just a little something that I know you have always wanted, I hope it brightens your day and I am proud of you for how you handled things this morning. Well done darling. Enjoy my present as a well done!  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer xx_

Smiling Rose turned to the box and opened it carefully, pulling gently at the green silk ribbon that had been tied in a bow. Inside the box was a beautifully carved Eiffel tower out of warm chocolate-y coloured wood. Obviously hand made.

She smiled and placed it delicately on the table, it was no secret she had always wanted to go to Paris and this was such a thoughtful gift. She climbed into bed thinking what a lucky girl she really was.

* * *

**So! What did you think? Also I am very OPEN TO IDEAS (again with the grabbing your attention thing) because reading back through the original version of this some of them are a bit childish to reuse aha so I am very open to any ideas you have for me :)**

**Please Review and thank you for reading :)**

**Mnm x**


	4. Hint Hint

**A/N: Hey again guys, so I hope you like this chapter, I've actually planned out an underlying story for this with some help from Dancingchocolatesmudge which I really appreciate it's great :) I'm actually really doing well managing to update weekly plus I'm writing ahead so be proud of me! :D**

**Big thank you to Dancingchocolatesmudge and Nate (Guest) for reviewing I really appreciate hearing from you and I'm so so glad that you like it makes my day.**

**Thank you also to xSoph; Mah Vrgs and chocolatesnipe for following I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own anything, just a hungerin that only hands can satisfy**

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

Chapter 4 – Hint, Hint

Rose groaned as her wand alarm went off, so early, why so early? She thought to herself, one arm leaving the warm cocoon of blankets and groping around on her bedside table until she had turned that infernal racket off. Then after lying for one more blissful moment in a half dose she threw the covers off allowing the cold sting of the air to wake her up.

She rolled sleepily still out of bed and began getting ready for the morning, pulling on her uniform and washing her face, brushing her teeth in their joint bathroom and putting on some makeup. She finally pulled her unruly curls back into some semblance of a hairstyle and smiled at the mirror trying to convince herself that she looked good, not tired and sad at all. Luckily her reflection won out and Rose left her room feeling slightly more buoyant than she would have previously.

Mondays were, as a rule, the worst day of the week. An early morning after two lie-ins and you're always just so tired after finding it impossible to sleep on Sunday night. It was a vicious cycle and Rose certainly wasn't the only sufferer. At half eight she walked into the hall allowing half an hour before classes started and already she could see at least five asleep in their breakfast.

She smiled and joined her family again, poking Hugo in the back of the head causing him to jerk sleepily and bat at her. Luckily this morning there were no unwelcome guests at the table. Albus came over to pay the customary morning visit before going over to sit next to his Slytherin friends. Rose frowned when she saw that Scorpius was missing from his spot next to her cousin.

~VDB~

Scorpius woke that morning with a lazy smile on his face, he'd just had a wonderful dream about him and Rose and a life that they might have together, all romance and happiness. Merlin he was turning into a sop but he just couldn't break the good mood his dream had put him in enough to care.

He slowly blinked open his eyes, still in his happy mood and looked for the clock; he must have woken up early because his wand alarm hadn't gone off yet. He scanned across the wall and froze in horror as he looked at the time. 8:55am. He was late!

Scorpius leapt out of bed and scrambled to get ready, there was only 5 minutes before herbology and Professor Longbottom would kill him if he was late. In record time Scorpius was dressed, he wasn't dressed well, his tie was wonky and his shirt wasn't tucked in, but he was dressed and flying down the stairs past students heading to their own classes. Bursting out of the big oak doors and tearing through the courtyard doing his best not to slip on the last January frost. He managed to just make it in with the last person filing into the classroom which happened to be Liam.

There was a moment as the two last boys looked around for a seat, there was one empty one next to Rose and the other next to Poppy Parkinson and no one wanted that seat. Without waiting Scorpius, thanking his Quidditch nimble skills managed to just beat Liam to the seat next to Rose and he couldn't help but notice the look of relief on her face that she was sat next to him. He smiled and settled down for a good lesson.

~VDB~

Rose had never been so relieved to see Malfoy in her life, Liam had been second last in the door and he had looked at her wanting the seat next to her and she had almost died. It was an odd partnership this one, the last time she had worked with Malfoy they had almost killed each other but for some reason she felt that this would go much, much better than that time had.

Uncle Neville was going on about something, for the first time ever she wasn't paying attention in class, her mind wandered to her life now and how it was so different to what she had imagined at the beginning of the year. She'd had Liam, been in love, top of her class, head girl; life had looked like it was going to be amazing. And it just, wasn't.

Suddenly she was aware that Malfoy had turned to look at her and she looked up meeting the light grey of his eyes. She'd never noticed the little green flecks in amongst the grey.

"Yes?" she asked, hoping that he hadn't noticed that she was staring.

"We have to cut the leaves off the hoinkupink there" he nodded to the rows of potted hoinkupink's at the front of the class.

"Oh!" she noticed the other pairs going to work "Right, right. You get the plant I'll get the shears" she said, flushing in embarrassment from not paying attention to the lesson and from staring dreamily into his eyes.

She didn't notice him watch her as she walked away, or feel the concerned gaze of her cousin Albus resting on her back.

~VDB~

By the time they got back to the common room later that evening Rose and Scorpius' relationship had come on leaps and bounds. Amazingly they were able to forget all the horrors of the past and just become friends. After the disaster that had been herbology this morning and wrestling with that annoying plant they had laughed and laughed.

The whole school was in an uproar with rumours flying left right and centre about this new friendship between a Weasley and a Malfoy and wondering to what extent they were 'friends' but the two didn't seem to notice this, wrapped in their own little world.

Before long Rose got tired and decided that it was time for bed, but she was so reluctant to leave the warm happy bubble she had made herself by the fire with this boy. Then she remembered the rose and the carving. What was she doing? There was this wonderful boy who was giving her these wonderful gifts and she was fraternizing with the enemy!

She stood up suddenly and Scorpius stopped talking, frowning slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes, yes" she answered distractedly, walking to the stairs. "Night Malfoy"

And she left, leaving Scorpius feeling they had taken one step forward and two steps back.

~VDB~

Rose got upstairs and her head was swimming, part of her was accusing and judgemental for having so much fun with her enemy who had made her life miserable for years. Then she noticed an array of stuffed toys on her bed and she did a double take.

An eagle, a snake and a lion? What on earth? She walked over and picked up the envelope that rested against the lions back.

_Loveliest Rose,  
This is a personalised gift and a little bit of a clue as to my identity I wonder if you'll figure it out, no doubt you're so clever.  
One for your brains.  
One for your cunning.  
One for your courage.  
Sweet dreams my dear.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer. Xxx_

Rose smiled at the three teddies on her bed immediately getting the clue that her secret admirer had left for her. He wasn't a Hufflepuff, there was no badger toy.

* * *

**SO? What did you think :D Please read and review and I'm looking for gift ideas if you have any that would be great, I have a few going but I'm still open to anything that you can give me.**

**Much love!**

**Maryandmerlin xx**


	5. Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

**A/N: Hi again guys! I hope those of you who are reading this are still enjoying it and for any newcomers welcome! please don't be afraid to leave a review I would love nothing more than to hear from you.**

**Thanks to Dancingchocolatesmudge for reviewing aha, it's nice to know you're still enjoying it**

**Thanks also to waltraute; k8 the great; alainaGee and percy'shellokit for favouriting/following the story :) Glad to know you people enjoy it too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

Chapter 5 – Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

Rose had lay awake for a long time before she had managed to fall asleep the night before, thinking about the sudden predicament she found herself in. On the one hand there was this amazing mystery boy who was going to all this trouble to make her feel like the most special girl in the world and she was basically betraying him by… being friends with Scorpius? Is that right? Being friends is that all she's freaking out over?

Rose frowned and berated herself. Of course that was all there was no possible way that she could have feelings for Scorpius, they'd only just become friends and that meant she wasn't doing anything wrong to her secret admirer. Feeling much better she had finally turned over and went to sleep, feeling much more confident and les guilty ready to apologise for her weird behaviour in the morning.

~VDB~

At breakfast the next morning Rose had her nose buried in a book, she'd been neglecting her reading lately because of all the drama that had been going on. She was lost in a world of her own with Scorpius watching dreamily from the Slytherin table, hating the distance that separated them.

But what he didn't notice was the other boy staring across the room at Rose sat at the Ravenclaw table was Lorcan Scamander the son of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander and twin brother to Lysander. The blonde had an unsettling look in his eye as he regarded the redhead, looking almost hungry.

Oblivious as ever Rose continued to read, eyes drinking in the words as her heart soared at the romance of it all, this was one of her favourites a muggle classic that lots of her wizarding friends felt was a waste of time. After all who wanted to read about muggles? They couldn't do anything interesting at all, just had to do everything the slow, normal, boring way. But Rose felt differently, the way they fell in love, the way they worked for everything, even their technology the ingenious ways they had come up with dealing without magic it fascinated her, it amazed her.

Unfortunately for her at that very moment her quiet, peaceful morning was about to become anything but. A couple of first years were rushing down the crowded passage between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and because she was sat at a weird angle Rose's back was just sticking out far enough that she became a hazard.

In a fit of breathless laughter and being chased the young boy, not looking where he was going slammed into Rose's back, causing her to go face first into the breakfast around her. She face planted into her golden plate, that was covered in egg and toast and the force of her hitting the table had caused a whole jug of milk to wobble and tip over right over her head.

The whole of the great hall went quiet. The clatter and chatter of students stopped as they all looked up and watched. Scorpius looked over in a sort of quiet horror, unable to do anything to aid her but desperately wanting to.

Rose raised her head, milk dripping down her forehead and down her cheeks, looking like tears as they mixed with the little bits off egg. But also her nose started bleeding from the force of the hit. The first years had frozen horrified at injuring this older student terrified of getting detention. Rose stood suddenly, cheeks burning to match the colour of her Weasley hair and rushed from the hall heading straight to the infirmary to get her nose fix.

Why was this always happening to her? Why was she always being humiliated infront of the whole school? She thought miserably.

~VDB~

About half an hour later in the middle of first lesson, luckily Rose had a free period first so she wasn't missing anything but precious study time, Rose was ready to leave. After about 20 minutes the blood had stopped enough that Madam Patil was able to fix her nose but Rose had lost quite a bit of blood in that first 20 minutes and had to wait while the medi-witch rummaged through her stores for a blood replenishing potion and had been sent off with instructions to find and eat something sugary.

As she was leaving Rose bumped into none other than Lorcan Scamander who was headed up the stairs in her direction.

"Rose!" he exclaimed "There you are, I was just coming to see you, are you alright? I saw what happened in the Great Hall but I was on the other side of the table so there wasn't much I could do to help."

"Yes Lorcan I'm fine don't worry" she laughed as they turned and started making their way back down the stairs "all fixed now, those poor first years I bet they thought I was going to hex them."

"Well, someone as beautiful and precious as you needs to protect her pretty face, I bet they were scared every boy with a brain was going to kill them. Your cousins excluded of course" he murmured shyly, looking at her out of the corner of her eye. They both flushed suddenly and the air got warmer.

"I, erm" stuttered Rose unsure of what to say. Her mind was whirling, Lorcan, he was a good candidate and he'd never showed an interest in her before, could it possibly be Lorcan who was her secret admirer? Surely they would care about how she was after such an accident and there was no doubt that he had seen it. Maybe it was Lorcan.

"Where are you off too now?" he asked, quickly changing the subject to avoid more embarrassment on both sides.

Rose, glad of the distraction jumped at it immediately, it was such a great opportunity for them to get to know each other better. Despite having grown up with Lorcan he had always seemed pretty distant. "I'm actually headed to the kitchens, Madame Patil said I had to have something sugary so." She chucked nervously "Erm would you like to come with me?"

"Sure!"

~VDB~

When Rose got back to the common room that night Scorpius was sitting at the desk beside the fire doing his homework, he looked up as she came in noticing her elated mood.

"What's got you so cheery?" he frowned, he had expected her to still be upset after this morning, he'd been all prepared to offer a shoulder to cry on and put him even more firmly in her good books, especially after the cold way she had brushed him off last night. But Rose just blushed and his frown deepened a sick feeling pooling in his stomach.

"Oh nothing I was just with Lorcan, he was cheering me up you know" she waved dismissively at him, walking across the common room with a yawn. "Night night Scorpius" she mumbled.

Scorpius watched as she disappeared up the stairs, his whole body was on fire with jealousy, that bloody Scamander! What was he doing swooping in and wooing Rose? That was his job! Urgh slimey little Ravenclaw! Throwing down his quill Scorpius sulked in his chair, thinking up many colourful ways of bringing that horrible boy to a timely end.

~VDB~

Meanwhile upstairs Rose was delighting over her latest gift and cooing at the adorable nature of her admirer, who she was now convinced was Lorcan, who could know her so well? They'd grown up together. There was a brown wrapped parcel lying on her bed and she picked up the little note resting neatly on top of it.

My Bookworm Rose,  
Forgive the nickname but I thought it seemed appropriate, I really hope you are well my love it almost broke my heart watching you get hurt this morning and I promise I will kill those first years if you really want me too. I'm kidding it was just an accident. I notice though that your poor book got ruined so hopefully this will cheer you up.  
Sweet dreams darling,  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer xxxx

Already knowing what this gift would be Rose tore off the wrapping, revealing a brand new copy of _Edenbrooke_ the book that she had been reading this morning. Her old copy, now ruined by milk had had to be thrown away but now she had this new one.

She hugged this copy to her chest, grinning delightedly. Surely this was just more proof that it was Lorcan sending her these gifts, after all by sitting behind her surely he was the only one that could have read the title.

* * *

**So? Love? Hate? Suggestions? Anything? Changes? Quips? Jokes? I dont know? Review!**

**Mnm x**


	6. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**A/N: Hello again we all knew that eventually I'd fall behind in my weekly updating but hey atleast I haven't fallen that far, not like I usually do. Well I really hope that you enjoy this update, I do like it and we're getting there eventually the story must go on! I hope that I get quickly back on track from this point onwards.**

**Thank you to BloodPixie140; akeppelgirl and Dancingchocolatesmudge for reviewing I'm really glad that you're enjoying it**

**Thanks also to akeppelgirl; AshBronze17824; thechamberofmahogany; daughterofhorses; SuperWriterGal and BitterBiznatch for favouriting/following me/this story. I hope you keep reading and maybe even leave a review too!**

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

Chapter 6 – He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Scorpius woke the next morning in a foul mood, he remembered from the day before how Lorcan-Bloody-Scamander had swooped in at just the right moment, when Scorpius had not been able to. But he had to remain strong and not let it get to him, Rose would be his, there was still the secret admirer and that girl was going to be swept off her feet if it was the last thing Scorpius did. She'd fall for him yet.

Wednesday morning Scorpius had a free period first so he'd been able to sleep in, it meant that he missed breakfast but that wasn't a problem he'd just pop down to the kitchenette they had. He was sure that Rose had a lesson this morning and so he wandered down stairs, hair ruffled and shirtless, walking straight past the sofas and pulling some Golden Snitches from the cupboard. Muttering angrily to himself and lost in his own angry little world.

"Scorpius!" he heard a familiar voice exclaim from behind causing him to almost drop the milk in surprise. He spun round and there was Rose, sat reading a book and bright red staring at his bare chest. He felt a flush creep up his cheeks but couldn't help being rather flattered at her reaction.

"Rose! I thought you had a lesson now" he searched frantically for something to cover himself with, noticing as he did that she still hadn't stopped staring at him.

"I don't I was just waiting for Lorcan, he wants to go to the library with me."

All the angry feelings Scorpius had momentarily forgotten about boiled back up inside him at the mention of that slimey little toe-rag. "Ah, Lorcan" he muttered, pulling a discarded jumper over his head. Rose evidently hadn't heard his tone as she continued on dreamily.

"Oh isn't it wonderful Scorpius? And after all that horrible business with Liam I thought I was going to be alone forever…" he tuned out as she continued on, not wanting to subject himself to this heart wrenching verbal torture.

"And I think he's the person behind it all!" This caught his attention.

"Wait, what?" he spun round facing her now, heart in his mouth.

"I've been getting letters, from a secret admirer," she frowned up at him "I just said this, but anyway I think Lorcan might be the one sending me them!" she beamed up at him.

Scorpius saw red. If it wasn't enough that this this smarmy Ravenclaw was taking his girl from him, he was getting all the credit for the wooing that Scorpius was putting all his time and effort into!

He snorted. "I don't think Scamander has a romantic bone in his body, the last person it could be is him. You're kidding yourself" His tone was rough and cold and Rose physically recoiled before standing up, a defensive look on her face.

"What do you know _Malfoy_?" She sneered, putting emphasis on the use of his last name. "You don't have a romantic bone in your body either and you don't know Lorcan at all, he's sweet and kind and lovely. I don't even know why I bothered with you, for some deluded reason I thought you'd be happy for me!" she grabbed her bag and stormed off towards the portrait hole.

"Yeah well that was stupid of you wasn't it Weasley. Like I'd give a damn let alone care!" he shouted after her, regretting it immediately as he realised he was simply pushing her further into Scamander's arms.

"Argh!" he shouted, kicking the side of the sofa before storming up the stairs to his room. Muttering more curses towards the Ravenclaw under his breath.

~VDB~

Unbeknownst to Scorpius what he had said played on Roses mind for the rest of the day. Leaving her in a distant world and earning her more than one stubbed toe as she proceeded to walk into walls and doors. She had been almost snappy with Lorcan, causing their study date to be cut short and she just felt so lost.

He had been right, Lorcan wasn't romantic by nature, few Ravenclaws were with their natural ability to analyse every situation logically spontaneous was not their style but then who could it be? And what was she going to do about Lorcan.

And why had Scorpius gotten so angry? She didn't know that he didn't like Lorcan. There must be some reasonable explanation. Maybe he had slept badly. Or maybe it was because she had caught him half dressed.

Rose felt the involuntary flush creep up her cheeks as she made her way down the great staircase in the entrance hall on the way to dinner. He had been very, very defined all that Quidditch was certainly paying off.

She slid down into the bench, her family on one side and an empty space on the other. An empty space that was quickly filled by none other than Lorcan Scamander himself. Since they had all practically grown up together her family all greeted him amiably enough and then proceeded to return to their own food.

"Rose, are you okay now?" he asked, concern marring his pretty face.

"Yes" she smiled hesitantly at him, resisting the urge to look over at the Slytherin table, to the blonde haired boy whose grey eyes were currently burning into her. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier"

"No harm done" he grinned lopsidedly back at her.

The rest of dinner went on as normal, but Rose couldn't stop herself from looking up at the Slytherin table. Where Scorpius was either stabbing angrily at his food or those intense grey eyes with their little blue flecks were staring right back at her.

~VDB~

The silence in the heads common room that night had been more awkward that Rose thought possible, Scorpius had returned at about 8pm whilst she was happily reading the end of her book, a content romantic little smile plastered on her face which had quickly slipped off as he returned looking like thunder.

They had spent the next hour and a half in complete silence, Scorpius staring into the flames and Rose trying desperately to read her book and to not, under any circumstances look at him. This was the difficult bit.

Eventually, after reading the same sentence for the 5th time in a row Rose gave in and stood up, jolting Scorpius out of his deep inner thoughts. He said nothing though, and simply watched her with the same intense look in his eyes that he had at dinner. Rose could feel it as she climbed the stairs.

There was a blessed relief and a surge in her happiness as she entered her room, to see a bouquet of wild flowers and another letter on her bed. In the dramatics of today she had almost completely forgotten about her Secret Admirer, apart from her musings on whether it was really Lorcan.

_My Beautiful Flower,  
Here is a bouquet just for you, picked from the edges of the forbidden forest whilst I was walking today because I'm not brave enough to venture in there. I thought they were beautiful so naturally they reminded me of you and I thought roses were a bit too cliché.  
I hope your day, has been better than mine, my dear.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer xxxxx_

They were really very beautiful and Rose smiled scooping them up in her hands as she transfigured her pencil pot into a vase and placed the flowers on her window sill. She gazed past them momentarily out into the darkness where she knew the boundaries to the forbidden forest were.

She'd been with Lorcan practically all day, and even when she hadn't been he'd been with his brother, she'd seen him. Meaning he couldn't possible have been out picking flowers today. And consequently meaning it was impossible for Lorcan to be her Secret Admirer.

It was no use pondering it now, she concluded climbing back into bed. The bunch of flowers caught her eye once more, and she drifted off with a smile on her face.

**So there we go! Chapter 6, Gift 5! What do you think? I'm still open to gift ideas and thank you for ones you've already reccommended. Please leave your ideas, thoughts, criticisms in a review I'd love to hear from you :)**

**Much Love, Maryandmerlin x**


	7. Scorpy Worpy Woo

**A/N: Well would you look at this! An update within 3 days of the last one it is almost unheard of but I was determined to update quickly to make up for the gap between the last two so I hope you enjoy this but please, don't get used to it! Aha**

**Thank you to Dancingchocolatesmudge and Condiotti for reviewing your reviews mean the world to me and keep me writing!**

**Thank you also to JustMeMarissa; LunaAmerica; Condiotti; Weaselredhair; Cool-Under-Fire and Tefi Weasley for following/favouriting me/this story that also means a lot to me so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing yaaaaay**

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

Chapter 7 – Scorpy Worpy Woo

Scorpius knew that he had to be friends with Rose again if he was going to be able to have a chance against Lorcan, at this point all he was doing was pushing her closer and closer to him and she even thought that he was the one putting in all the effort to make her feel special and loved after what Liam and Emily did to her.

Scorpius was sat stabbing his breakfast as his thoughts were swirling around him. Oblivious to the concerned conversation of his friends.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" murmured Mark, sharing a concerned glance with Ethan before going back to studying the blonde.

"I don't know he's been like this for days, he has more mood swings than a woman!" Ethan exclaimed, gesturing wildly and just missing spilling his glass of pumpkin juice.

"I heard that you know" said Kate Patil, a Ravenclaw, sliding down onto the bench beside him.

"K-Kate! I didn't know you were there" Ethan went red, luckily house and name prejudices weren't so prominent anymore and the 3 boys had become good friends with Kate Patil and Carris Creevy.

"Obviously not" commented Carris, sliding in next to Mark and across from Scorpius causing the former to also go slightly pink "but isn't it obvious what's wrong with Scorpius?"

"No!" exclaimed both boys, causing the girls to look at each other and shake their heads despairingly sharing a look that clearly went 'pfft, boys'

"He's in love" Kate said in a 'duh' voice, shaking her head and delicately starting on her breakfast. Mark and Ethan shared a look, and then scrutinised their friend more closely.

"But with who?"

"Rose"

Scorpius' head snapped up at that, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that they were talking about him and that they were talking about him and Rose. "What? What, guys what are you saying?"

"We're on about you and -"

"SCORPIEEEEEE!" The whole table, flinched and Scorpius tried to sink further and further into his seat, wishing that she hadn't spotted him. Priscilla Parkinson. The bane of his life, her mother had failed to snare Scorpius' father and she was determined to do it herself.

"Oh god, hide me please" he murmured to no one in particular.

~VDB~

Rose looked up at the obnoxiously loud noise from across the hall to see Pricilla Parkinson pushing her way down the Slytherin table. Rose followed her line of sight to see her eyes glued to none other than Scorpius Malfoy and she found herself frowning as the annoying girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

Something inside her twanged painfully at the sight and she didn't understand why, the two were barely friends, they didn't have anything in common and she certainly had no claim to him but there was something, something she just didn't like about that image.

Then it clicked.

"Scoorpy Woorpy Woo! Give me a kiss my darling! Come here!" Rose could hear the shrill, nasal voice even from this side of the hall and watched, lip curling in disgust as said annoyingly nasal girl proceeded to pepper poor Scorpius with kisses everywhere she could get at. Not only was the poor boy trying his best to break her iron grip, something Rose couldn't help but feel sorry for, but also the public display of affection. Of course that was what was bothering her, not any sort of feelings for Scorpius, how silly.

Rose went back to munching her toast after that, but found herself looking up every couple of seconds and frowning. A sick and hollow feeling was settling in the bottom of her stomach and she didn't understand why. But it was something to do with the sliver haired boy across the hall.

~VDB~

Unfortunately for Rose that was not the last she saw of Hogwarts 'popular' couple that day. But first she was confronted with Scorpius alone, cowering behind a shelf of obscure books in a rarely visited part of the library.

"Scorpius?" she stopped still confused at seeing him here to the point where she forgot they weren't friends enough to use his first name. She couldn't hide a small smile at the comical way he jumped and slowly turned to face her.

"Oh, Rose, thank merlin" he slumped against the shelf, relieved "I thought you were…_her_" he whispered, looking around as if Priscilla might appear suddenly from anywhere.

"No, don't worry it's just me back here. I'm working at that table over there if you want to join me?"

"Yeah, we're pretty deep in library territory here. It's unlikely with her brain that she knows this part exists at all" he laughed sitting down. Scorpius felt this was a perfect opportunity to start building bridges again and it was, they were getting on great, Rose even helped him with a particularly tricky bit of transfiguration.

That was until…

"Scorpy! There you are have you been hiding from me?" she declared stopping short "Oh, what are you doing with a _Weasley_" she sneered, giving Rose an insulting look up and down.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at how full of herself she was an action that did not go unmissed. "You think something's funny Weasley do you?" she snapped.

Rose took one look at the dejected Scorpius and then looked calmly back at Priscilla, before smiling sweetly. "Yeah actually Parkinson, I was just laughing at you."

It was something designed to get at her, as she couldn't stand being laughed at, but still attempted to hold onto some control of the situation. "Well I don't see what you have to laugh about, have you looked in the mirror lately."

Rose looked up calmly again, not showing any form of reaction. "Oh I wasn't laughing at your looks" her eyes flicked down and up again briefly "_classy_ as they are" she drawled "I was laughing at your stupidity. And the fact that you think Scorpius is into you. How could he be?"

"Scorpius loves me!" she declared confidently

"Yeah right, because who doesn't love a clingy, needy mess."

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that!" shrieked Priscilla, stomping her foot at a surprised looking Scorpius who had spent the whole time staring at Rose.

He dithered and hesitated for a moment, took one look at an encouraging Rose and relaxed. "Yes actually I am. Because she's right. I don't love you, I don't want to be with you and I cannot stand the name Scorpy! I have been trying to make you leave me alone nicely but you just won't take the hint so I'm going to spell it out for you. Leave. Me. Alone."

They both sat there and watched as the annoying girl fled the scene and Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief grinning thankfully at Rose.

"I could kiss you"

~VDB~

That simple sentence plagued Rose and Scorpius for the rest of the day. Scorpius was kicking himself for having ever said it whilst Rose was plagued with day dreams of what that would be like. But eventually she managed to calm her hormone driven mind and try to forget about it.

When Rose got upstairs she once again found a lovely gift waiting for her and of course, the signature note. She smiled softly, plopping down on the bed next to them.

_My Wonderful Rose,  
To quote a muggle song I think you might know 'a kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girls best friend'. Well I don't have any diamonds for you unfortunately, but I do have something to go on your hand. I hope you like it, it's just a little something because I know you like wearing them.  
All my love,  
Your Secret Admirer xxxxx_

Rose excitedly tore open the little box beside her to see a beautiful ring on a plush velvet cushion. It was an amethyst, a semi-precious stone said to be embedded with calming powers. It was set on a silver band, but the way the band twisted round it formed a sort of flower shape with the amethyst as the blossom.

It was beautiful, and the gifts were certainly getting more serious as they got closer, it made Rose wonder who it was, and what sort of relationship they were going to have after this.

* * *

**I realise I should probably give the gifts more focus, but this time round I really want to develop the storyline more and the gifts are more of a pleasant, fluffly little side bit. HOWEVER I do still need more gift ideas so I am taking suggestions now guys! Help me out here I'd do it for you!**

**Please review!**

**Much Love Until Next Time**

**Maryandmerlin x**


	8. Boys Will Be Boys

**A/N: Hello again I'm sorry for another latish update but A Levels grow ever closer! However I got bored of the Tudors and decided to finish writing this I'm sorry for it's poor quality but I couldn't find a better way to write it, it had to be done and unfortunately it had to be done like this. Next chapter will improve considerably as we visit Hogsmeade! Yay! Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Thank you to Dancingchocolatesmudge; Delenaluver and LindsayC173 for reviewing it really means a lot to me and I hope you continue to enjoy this story**

**Thank you also to Tefi Weasley; speechless mute; lilylunaluver; letita28; Delenaluver; SarenaApollo'sFury; imfantasy; abc11111 and LindsayC173 for following/favouriting this story/me it really means a lot that you also enjoy this and I hope you continue to read**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of this, not even the character names because they're my friends**

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

Chapter 8 – Boys Will Be Boys

Even though it had only been a week since _that _incident Rose found that she was feeling much better. She hadn't seen Liam or Emily around since they tried to talk to her. Out of sight and out of mind, however, she knew that today was the day. Fridays were her worst days because she spent every single lesson with both of them. Fridays used to be her best day, for that very reason, every lesson with her best friend and the 'love of her life' right before the weekend.

The morning started off bad enough, almost like an omen for the rest of the day Rose found herself looking up to the doors of the great hall just as they walked in, hand in hand, laughing and kissing. She couldn't decide what hurt more, the betrayal, or the fact that they were clearly having so much fun without her; when it used to be her who made them laugh. Now sick to her stomach Rose returned her stinging eyes to her plate, willing herself not to cry. It didn't matter what they did anymore. She had Lorcan.

Then it went from bad to worse. Having wasted so much time lost in her thoughts at breakfast Rose had to rush to finish as the bell went before running off to charms. As sods law would have it she was the last in the classroom and there was only one seat left at the benches, next to Liam.

Rose held her breath as she took the seat, willing him not to look up but she could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him open his mouth to speak, and was thankfully saved by the arrival of Professor Flitwick and his starting the lesson. However she did not feel so safe in the knowledge that she had escaped this awkward conversation for long.

~VDB~

"Rose, Rose can I talk to you please?" asked Liam as class ended. Rose who had been trying to make a quick escape froze in her spot, turned and nodded reluctantly, following Liam into an empty classroom just down the hall.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly, not looking up arms wrapped around herself protectively.

"I, I didn't know whether to come to you" he stuttered, beginning to pace nervously "but I couldn't let what I had seen go unnoticed. Rose it's about Lorcan"

Her head snapped up suddenly. "What about Lorcan?" the tone turned defensive.

"Last night I was out on rounds, and I came across him but he wasn't alone, he was with your cousin Lily and I heard them talking as I rounded the corner. Lily was angry at him, asking how he could do this to you, how could he expect her to do it to you. Then he said that it had been her idea in the first place and she had to fix it. Then I heard her slap him and storm off. I didn't catch them because I didn't want them to know I'd heard but I had to tell you Rose."

"Really Liam? Would you really sink this low?"

His look of concern changed to confusion "what?"

"I'm happy now, you can be happy with Emily I don't care, but can't you just leave me in peace? Do you really have to ruin this too?" she snapped, storming off and ignoring the protests of Liam behind her.

~VDB~

Scorpius would lie in bed that night and wish that he had not asked Lily what was wrong but when he found the young Potter girl almost tearing her hair out in a forgotten corner of the Library he could not just leave her in such a state.

He hadn't expected her to tell him of course but it seemed that his momentary kindness had been the last straw and she had broken down and told him everything.

She had asked Lorcan to be kind to Rose after the break-up to show her that all was not lost and there were still nice men in the world but it had backfired in the fact that Rose had completely fallen for Lorcan. Matters became worse when Lorcan revealed that he had been doing this to win Lily's favour as he was hopelessly in love with Lily and now Rose was going to get her heart broken all over again and it was all going to be Lily's fault.

It was obvious the girl had never meant any harm to her cousin but Scorpius couldn't help but scoff at the foolishness of the plan and he had to think of a way to now make Lorcan seem less like the desirable, heroic golden boy and more like someone to be avoided.

~VDB~

Rose was surprised by the end of the day, first that she had survived it at all after being subjected to the image of her boyfriend and her new girlfriend and at the fact that she had no seen Lorcan at all today. She wondered where he had run off too and when she would finally see him when she was distracted by a commotion in the hallway outside of the great hall.

The students were cheering and had formed a circle around two boys, Rose caught a sickening flash of white blonde as she pushed her way through the crowd to see Scorpius and Lorcan facing each other wands drawn.

"Do you want to say that again Scamander?" Scorpius growled and Rose was surprised never before had she seen him look so angry so unlike herself and she was shocked that she found it almost attractive.

"Yeah Malfoy, death eater Scum! No wonder she won't go for you who would! Look at yourself" Lorcan spat and Rose felt herself gasp in shock as Scorpius eyes blazing raised his wand "HELIA-"

"Lorcan!" Rose shouted pushing her way in between them "what are you saying!"

"Rose, I-"

"No! No more go away before a professor sees you. I'm ashamed" she spat, taking Scorpius by the arm and pulling him away. "Go on, get away the lot of you there's nothing more to see and if you don't move now I'll start deducting points!" Rose ordered the crowd as the students hurried off to dinner.

Scorpius and Rose did not speak until they were inside the heads common room and even then an awkward silence hung over the room as they faced each other.

"I'm sorry" Rose said, shocking Scorpius "I'm so sorry for how Lorcan was treating you there. I'm sure you didn't deserve it those things he said, well you can be sure I'm going to be talking to him tomorrow. Are you hurt?"

"N-no" he stuttered, shocked still.

"Well I'm still sorry, and I'm sorry that we fought Scorpius can we be friends?"

"Yes" he smiled "Of course I want nothing more"

"Good" she returned his smile hesitantly "Goodnight"

Rose seemed to hesitate slightly before leaning in and pecking Scorpius on the cheek, before disappearing up into her bedroom, leaving the Slytherin blushing behind her.

~VDB~

_My Fearsome Rose,  
You were truly terrifying today in your defence of the Malfoy boy and I shall have to remember never to cross you but I'm glad to see that you don't hold those old prejudices. Well done my darling.  
Much Love.  
Your Secret Admirer xxxxxxx_

Rose smiled, as she did every night and opened the gift, she was very lucky to have someone so dedicated to her and she got more excited with every night to meet whoever this was and she hoped that they might have some form of relationship together. Inside was yet another thoughtful gift, a tiny little ever-lasting snowman made from the last snows around Hogwarts.

She smiled as she placed him on her bedside table. Winter always had been her favourite season.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know its a bit of a detatched gift but I'm running thin here guys and I thought it was quite cute but anyway please review!**

**Much love, maryandmerlin xx**


	9. Sweet Treats and Sour Mouths

**A/N: Well I'm sorry, the only real excuse I can offer is my a level exams which, you'll be pleased to hear (I know I am) finished yesterday woooooo! And in...8ish hours I fly to Menorca so don't expect an update too soon but here before you I offer the next chapter which is almost double what my normal chapters are! That's right! Just for you. So please do enjoy it.**

**Thanks to LindsayC173; JustMeMarissa and DancingChocolateSmudge for reviewing your reviews really do mean so much to me and help me find the will to move past my writers block and carry on.**

**Thanks also to ChelleLovesHP; ami727; sherlockandpsychicpaper; Tory9819; Veronique Ruthven and purplebookworm7 for following/favouriting this story/me it does also mean a lot but reviews help too!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but this big purple laptop yay**

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

Chapter 9 – Sweet Treats and Sour Mouths

Rose had been looking forward to this weekend for days now, little else had been on her mind since Lorcan asked her to go with him, but now it just left a sickening pit of worry pooling in her stomach. She paced back and forth across her room, matching the frantic pace of her thoughts as they chased each other through her head. Lorcan, dear sweet Lorcan how could he have said those things? To poor Scorpius of all people. She should call it off; she couldn't go to Hogsmeade with someone like that. But then again she really liked Lorcan, maybe she could talk to him, get him to apologise.

This continued well into the night, until Rose could pace no more and collapsed onto her bed, falling into a fickle and shallow sleep. As her alarm went off at 7 she sat in bed for atleast another hour until finally making her decision. It took her 2 hours to get ready, as she kept changing her mind but by 10am Rose was making her way down to meet Lorcan in the Entrance Hall.

As she approached he watched her warily, wringing his hands together. She realised that here and now was not the best time to talk to him about his behaviour last night. Glancing away she spotted Scorpius watching her from the other side of the hall and smiled tentatively at him, hoping he didn't think she was abandoning him. As she reached Lorcans side she turned her small smile at him.

"Shall we?"

She could see the wariness that still lay buried in Lorcans eyes but he attempted to hide it behind a bright smile and a cheery "yes" as he held out his hand to her and they were off down the well-trod path to Hogsmeade.

~ VDB ~

It was hours later that Rose and Lorcan all but collapsed into a booth in the three broomsticks. They'd walked round and round the shops, stopping to buy school supplies and new clothes as well as paying a visit to Honeydukes and of course visiting her uncle in his branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The noisy and boisterous atmosphere of the pub offered perfect cover for the conversation that she wanted to have with Lorcan and after they ordered their food she turned to him with a serious look, noting immediately that his nervous fiddling and weary eyes returned.

"Lorcan, I want to talk to you" she said, "look at me"

"What about Rose?"

"I think you know what about" she said, and he looked at the table again. "Lorcan, I, I just don't understand how you could be like that, how you could say those horrible things I didn't think it was like you at all."

She waited as he struggled, looking as if he were on the verge of saying something. Just as he took a breath their food appeared and he busied himself eating with a relieved look in his eye. All was silent for a few moments as the pair ate and Rose reassessed the way she would go about this.

"Lorcan" she started calmly "tonight I would like you to apologise to Scorpius for your behaviour towards him. I don't care what he did to deserve it" she said, holding a hand up as he made to interrupt her "nothing warrants such abuse and language, especially from such a gentle soul as yourself. I don't know what got into you and frankly I'm ashamed you know I almost didn't come today- Lorcan? Lorcan where are you going?"

Rose watched, mouth open as he stood up and walked out, one hand gripping his blonde locks so tight she could see his knuckles had gone white. The shock of the sudden departure stunned her for a moment before she stood up and followed him, ignoring the curious grey stare coming from the corner.

Rose found Lorcan outside, pacing back and forth in the alley next to the pub muttering to himself. "You can do this, you can do this. Think of Lily, this is all for Lily."

"I think Lorcan, that you had better tell me what is going on."

The man in question looked up, eyes widening and sporting a very 'rabbit in the headlights' look. He looked torn for less than a second before his shoulders slumped forwards and he nodded sadly. "I'll tell you everything."

~ VDB ~

20 minutes later Rose was sat on a bench facing the shrieking shack and for once she could honestly say that she was speechless.

Lorcan had really told her everything. His secret love for Lily, her request for him to pay Rose some attention to make her feel better. How the situation had quickly spiralled out of control and how he couldn't back out because Rose was his friend and he really didn't want to hurt her. He told her about the fight with Lily in the corridor that night, how he had finally confessed his love, obviously too late and definitely under the wrong circumstances but it had all sort of come pouring out. Then he told her about the fight with Scorpius, how it was to try and make Rose hate him, so she would call things off and everything would be fixed.

Rose had never felt so touched, or so hurt. But for the sake of Lorcan and Lily she had put on a smile and drawn him into a hug. Never had a boy looked so relieved as in that moment. Rose told Lorcan how thoughtful he had been by being there for her, she had apologised for taking things so out of context and confessed it was really because she wanted to appear good in front of Liam. They had laughed and apologised and parted as friends, Lorcan wandering out as she called after him to go get Lily, and seeing the smile on his face she couldn't really hold too much of a grudge.

That had been 5 minutes ago.

She was still sat on that bench, and once Lorcan had left her all the happiness seemed to drain out of her, leaving her empty and worst of all more alone than she had been before. As Rose heaved a sigh she heard hesitant footsteps approaching and didn't even have to look to know who they belonged too.

"Hey" she whispered softly as the pale haired boy took a seat on the bench beside her.

"Hey"

"I don't know whether to thank you or hit you" she replied wryly, a small smirk tugging the corner of her mouth up. She turned to look at him and as she met his eyes she knew that he had only been trying to protect her.

"I'm sorry" was his only reply and the fact that he did not try to justify himself or his motives was something that endeared her to him even more. She just nodded in reply and knew that all would be well, everything was forgiven and they could get back to sort of being friends again.

They sat for some time in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the forest around them and looking down the path at the shack where so much of the recent history of Hogwarts had happened, the important life changing events that had occurred just feet from them.

Roses mind was not, however, on the awesome sight in front of her, it was instead on last night and the small kiss she had given Scorpius before heading to bed. She felt the famous Weasley blush fighting its way up her cheeks as a wave of guilt and embarrassment washed over her. Cursing her father's genes she silently begged Merlin that Scorpius would not notice.

"Rose, are you alright?" of course he would notice, it was just sods law that he would notice. She continued a little rant in her head as she turned to him.

"Of course Scorpius I'm fine, I'm just warm, yes warm, aren't you warm?"

He raised one blonde eyebrow at her as the wind whipped his hair, and his scarf. Yes she could see that her statement was a bit out of the ordinary.

"I think I'd best be getting back to the castle" she babbled quickly standing up and almost being blown over by a gust of wind. The weather had to be especially cold, now when she needed it to be warm didn't it. The irony.

"Let me walk you" he smiled and it was a heart melting smile, warm and genuine and for a moment Rose did actually feel warm. However that bubble was popped with another wave of guilt, how could she be feeling this! She had her secret admirer, she'd had Lorcan, she practically fell for another man when she thought she was dating another.

"No, no, no no no no no no noooooo" she babbled, mind fluently cursing as her tongue ran away without her "I don't want to put you out"

"But we share a dorm, I'll be going there anyway."

"But you'll be leaving so early!"

"Don't worry about that, I have some letters to write and packages to send anyway, I was going back anyway these need to be sent before tonight." He brandished a bag of Honeydukes sweets at her. "C'mon" Scorpius turned and started walking and Rose followed, deciding to keep quiet before her mouth came out with something else utterly stupid and completely meaningless.

~ VDB ~

Upon returning to her room Rose had collapsed immediately on the sofa and promptly tried to engross herself in a book to distract from the boy lounging opposite her. She didn't move until dinner until her stomach growled so loudly she blushed again as Scorpius chuckled reminding her of her only half eaten lunch.

Dinner had been quick and uneventful, Rose had been pleased to see Lily and Lorcan with their heads close together and was sure to send a bright and encouraging smile their way as her cousin looked up apologetically.

Today Rose hadn't forgotten about her Secret Admirer and she was looking forward to him brightening her day once more, it had certainly been an eventful one and one that she was looking forward to forgetting. As she hoped the gift and the letter were already laying on her bed as she burst into the room.

Sweet, Sweet Rose,  
I watched you today, in Hogsmeade and laughed as you debated over what to buy especially difficult choice in Hhoneydukes so I decided to make that decision for you! Enjoy my darling.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer xxxxxxxx

Rose opened up the box beside her and grinned in delight as packets of liquorish wands and fizzing strawberries poured out as well as white chocolate frogs, her favourite. Preparing for a wonderful midnight feast Rose spent the night with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO?**

**I realise it probably wasn't worth the wait but I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**See you when i return with my great new tan!**

**Mnm x**


	10. Death Defying, Only Just

**A/N: I'm not even going to try and make up for this horrendous wait but please know that I am so so so so sorry! I don't have a good reason other than the fleeing of my muse from the country and that isn't a good enough one to make up for the wait. :( please forgive me and accept this chapter as a sign of good will. I will attempt to have another chapter up later this week. I can't promise anything though. **

**Thank you to JustMeMarrissa; Dancingchocolatesmudge; purplebookworm7; LindsayC173 and Bex Baxter for reviewing it really means the whole world to me :)**

**Thank you to J-Star Black; marce-7772-s; LadyTigerlilyUchiha; DracoMalfoy94; Tory9819: SmileySara96; Technokitty818 and Syckness for following/favouriting me/the story you all mean a lot to me too!**

**Disclaimer: Thank god I'm not an author, deadlines would kill me.**

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

Chapter 10 – Death Defying, Only Just

Rose was not surprised to find the heads dormitory empty bar her when she woke on Sunday morning, after all how could she forget the next game of the season: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Her cousins and house mates had been talking of nothing else for weeks, discussing strategies and laying bets. With Fred and James gone Gryffindor had been worried that the team might suffer from the loss but suitable replacements were easily found.

Albus still played seeker and Lily was a chaser with Hugo following in his father's footsteps as Keeper, Roxanne and Lucy, the youngest of the Weasley children were Beaters and inseparable almost like the twins used to be. Of the family left in Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor only Rose didn't play Quidditch preferring to watch her family from the side-lines. There had been many calls over the years that the Weasley – Potter clan only played on the team because of family favouritism and this was the first time in 4 years that the Gryffindor team had not been completely made up of the Weasleys and Potters.

The team was missing from the breakfast table but that did not make it any quieter, the hall was abuzz with excited chatter as the rest of the school took sides for the up and coming game. Rose ate quickly and quietly, wanting to get the best seat. She smiled at Lysander as she passed him, sporting red and gold in support of Lily, trying to keep up the pleasant façade.

When Rose took her seat in the stands at the very front she felt the familiar nerves set in, she was always worried that her family would fall and injure themselves, that Gryffindor would lose. But now, she found that her thoughts strayed. Her worry was not only for a clan of redheads but centred on a blonde boy, handsome and strong. She feared that also he would fall from his broom and hurt himself.

The game started swiftly Albus circled above the pitch like a hawk with Scorpius. One a blur of red the other a streak of green, but all the real action was happening below with the chasers. Lily quickly put away 3 goals, working well with Marina Wood and Dominic Jordan. But the Slytherins were equally as good and the battle raged on. Slytherin took the lead for a while, 100 – 30. Hugo wasn't doing as well as the Slytherin keeper, but as the game continued he got better, as did the chasers. There were a few false starts with the Seekers but by the time they were really after the snitch the game was tied 150 to 150 and there was everything to play for.

Rose found herself on her feet with the rest of the school as they chased the tiny golden ball neck and neck. Neither seemed to notice that they were headed straight for the Slytherin stands. Just as Albus pulled forward slightly he looked up, noticing where they were heading and veered off course but Scorpius did not realise in time and crashed straight into the green and silver, arm outstretched.

Rose heard a scream, a scream of his name in the deathly silence and realised that it was her own voice frantic and scared. She couldn't stop her feet as they carried her down the steps, running full force across the pitch towards the wrecked whole in the side of the stands. The players landed around her, the game forgotten, Madam Hooch was levitating the wood away from the Slytherin.

Scorpius stirred just as Rose reached his side pulling the rest of the wood off his broken frame. His eyes opened and he smiled as he saw her. He lifted his arm. "Look Rose" he mumbled sounding almost delirious, "look, I got the snitch." And then he collapsed, head lolling to one side with a small but satisfied smile on his face and blood pouring down the side of his head.

~VDB~

When Scorpius finally woke up it was thankfully dark, his head was killing and the light would only have made it a hundred times worse. Thank Merlin for small mercies. The events of the day came slowly back to him, his early morning, the breakfast that settled oddly in his stomach, the pre-game nerves. And then the match, all the twists and turns, spotting the snitch and racing Potter for it. The crash.

Scorpius flinched as he remembered the sickening collision, flesh and bone to unforgiving wood. He wondered how many splinters Madam Patil had had to remove from him and was rather pleased he'd been unconscious for it. He reached a hand up and wasn't surprised to see it wrapped in a bandage and even less surprised to feel a similar one wrapped around his head. It was a shame he was having to miss the celebration party though, and seeing Rose.

His eyes widened.

Rose! The gift! She would surely notice if her secret admirer happened to forget to send his gift the night that Scorpius was stuck in the Hospital Wing. He needed to check the time, see if it was too late to salvage this situation. Could he still cover his tracks?

But as it turned out, all that worry was for nothing. For as Scorpius sat up, fighting the swimming pain in his head and the way the room tilted sickeningly on its side, the small hand that had been resting by his side was knocked and the small girl that it belonged to stirred in the chair beside his bed. Scorpius froze, and then smiled realising she must have been by his side the whole time, the idea filling him with warmth. And love.

Rose had been completely unsettled by the movement and slowly woke up, Scorpius watched as her eyelids fluttered and smiled into the sleepy blue eyes.

"Good morning" he said softly with a touch of humour.

"Good morning" she replied just as softly and sounding as if she was still half asleep. And then did a comical double take as she realised who she was talking to. "Scorpius! You're awake! How do you feel? How's your head? Your arm? Merlin I was so worried about you" she gushed pulling her chair closer to his bed. "Here you have to take this, Madam Patil said I couldn't let you wake up and not take it. So drink. Now."

"Yes mam" he teased, downing the disgusting liquid in one but feeling all the better for it. "Now, why are you by my bed" he asked with a chuckle as she blushed.

"Well, all your friends are at the Slytherin celebration party, Gryffindors on a bit of a bummer and well, I didn't want you to wake up alone." She whispered the last part, cheeks now flaming as she couldn't meet his eye.

"Well thank you," he smiled, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, feeling his heart skip a beat at the touch. He pulled her into a hug, "you're so good to me Rose" he said, face buried in her hair.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOO what do you think? I know its not the best but it's only winding down slightly so that I can make the end of the story the most amazing thing in the history of the world! YEAH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**much love, mnm x**


End file.
